The Loud House: las aventuras de Lincoln y Linka
by GokuSannin9000
Summary: ¿Como seria la vida de los Loud si la mitad de los hermanas aun fueran chicas y la otra mitad ahora son chicos y Lincoln con una gemela?, quédate y descubrelo.
1. Dejado Olvidado en la Oscuridad

**The Loud House no me pertenece, este programa es propiedad de** **Chris Savino y Nickelodeon**

* * *

 **Dejado Olvidado en la Oscuridad**

* * *

 **-¿Crees en los Fantasmas? sígueme soy Hunter Spector, Cazador de espectro, Líder de Academia excelente cazadores de fantasmas, o ¡ARGGH! Cuando descienda al lugar más tenebroso en cualquier casa, ¡el sótano! ¡Domingo a las 08:00 de la noche! ¡No te lo pierda o será dejado y olvidado en la oscuridad! ¡ARGGH!** \- Hunter Spector

-¡Al fin llego! ¡El final de la temporada en vivo del mejor programa del mundo!- dijeron ambos gemelos Loud marcando el calendario y ansiosos por el estreno y ambos miran a la cámara.

-Ya lo sé ustedes podrían estar diciendo chicos con 10 Hermanos, no hay forma en que puedas ver el programa favorito- dijo Lincoln.

-Y tendrían razón todos los domingos a las 08:00 es lo mismo- dijo Linka en lo que se muestra con un flashback cuando Lincoln y Linka miran a sus Hermanos discutiendo por pelear el control remoto -Pero esta noche tenemos un plan-.

-Cadete Lincoln llamando a cadete Clyde, ¿Me escucha?- Lincoln tomo un _Walkie-Talkie_ para llamar a su mejor amigo.

-Aquí cadete Clyde, ¡Te escucho fuerte y claro! ¡Estoy muy emocionado! al fin podremos ver ARGGH juntos, ¿Y por juntos me refiero a ustedes en su casa y yo en la mía, no?- dijo Clyde desde su casa.

-Para tal importante evento decidimos que sería mejor para nosotros verlo por separado, a Clyde le gusta mucho nuestra hermana Lori, es incómodo- dijo Linka al público.

-Hubba hubba- dijo Clyde mirando como soñador al dibujo de Lori.

- _¿Clyde? ¿Clyde? ¿Me escucha?_ \- decía Lincoln desde el otro lado.

-Ya deprisa chicos ya casi son las 08:00- dijo Clyde preocupado.

-Lista hermana, es hora de poner en acción la "Operación distraer a nuestros hermanas para poder llegar a la televisión primero y ver el final del especial de la temporada en vivo de ARGGH"…- decía Lincoln.

-Y pensar en un nombre mas corto para esta operación- terminando la oración.

* * *

-¡Caricaturas!, ¡Caricaturas!, ¡Caricaturas!, ¡Caricaturas!- los gemelos Lola y Leif salen de su habitación.

-¿Alguien dijo fiesta de té?- Linka revela tener una taza de té y una caja de galletas.

-¡Eeeee! ¡Gracias, Linka!- Lola toma los artículos y vuelve a su habitación muy emocionada.

-Oye no quiero ser parte de una tonta fiesta de té de niñas, voy a ver televisión- dijo Leif.

-Ni siquiera si…- Lincoln saca algo detrás de él revelando unas ranas -¿estos chicos están invitados?-.

-¡Siiiii, gracias Lincoln!- el chicos toma las ranas y vuelve a su habitación.

-Hola, Lane- dijo Lincoln saludando a su hermano.

-Me dirigía hacia abajo a mirar televisión- dijo el hermano bromista.

-Talvez quieras traer tu video-cámara, los gemelos están peleando de nuevo- dijo Linka apuntando que los gemelos están peleando.

-¡Esto va a hacerse viral!, ¡Gracias chicos! – dijo Lane yendo por su cámara.

En ese momento Levi y Lily salen de su habitación.

-Oye Levi- Linka detiene a Lily y la carga en sus brazos -te ahorramos un viaje abajo y conseguimos las cosas que necesitabas-.

-¿Lactosa, proteína triticum, cristales de cloruro de sodio, sacarosa, y óvulo galus galus?- pregunto el hermano genio.

-¿Uh, ósea leche, harina, sal, azúcar y huevos?- Lincoln revela sostener los ingredientes.

-Ustedes dicen tomate, digo lycopersicum solanum, gracias- el genio toma los ingredientes y regresa a su habitación.

-¡Yeah, dos minutos para el juego, Whoo!- dijo Lynn (hombre) salir de su habitación.

-Oye Lynn, mira esto- Lincoln va junto a su hermano y se ve que sostiene un balón de fútbol americano que comienza a flotar -Lo llené con helio para los jugadores extremos que se exige más-.

Lynn: ¡Yo soy un jugador que se exige más!- dijo Lynn presumiendo, en eso sale Loni de su habitación.

-Uh, ¡Pase largo!- Lincoln lanza el balón y Lynn lo persigue como un perro a su hueso y se esfuerza por conseguir el balón.

-¡Oh, Dios mío, Loni!- grito Linka.

-¿Qué?, ¿hay una araña en mí?, ¡quítenlo!, ¡quítenlo!, ¡quítenlo!, ¡quítenlo!- Loni frenéticamente se frota la cabeza tratando de quitarse la supuesta araña.

-Peor, hay un grano en la punta en la frente- dijo Linka.

-¡Soy un monstruo horrendo!- se va llorando.

-¡Hola hermanos! ¡Televisor va a rockear esta noche!- Luna toca una gran nota con su guitarra -¡Sí!-.

-Oh, podrías tener tu propio espectáculo de rock en tu habitación- Lincoln sostiene una linterna de luces colorido que Luna se asombra en ver.

-¡Es excelente, gracias, Linc!- regresa feliz a su habitación.

-¿Alguien ha visto mi teléfono, necesito tutear en vivo mi programa?- pregunto una molesta Lori.

-¡Oye Lori- Linka saca el teléfono y presiona los botones para marcar un numero en específico -Lori, encontré tu teléfono!-.

-¡Dame eso!- Lori le arrebata su teléfono a Linka -¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirles a todos que no toquen mis cosas?- Linka cuenta hacia atrás y el teléfono suena -¿Hola?, oh, hola Bobby, no, no te pedi que me llamaras, ¡pero qué bueno que lo hicieras!- Lori regresa a su habitación -¡Gracias por nada tonta!-.

Linka ve dormir a Lily y la coloca con cuidado sobre un cesto ropa y le da el besito de las buenas noches -Y con ella son 10- choca los "5" con su gemelo.

Lincoln y Linka se deslizan hacia abajo por las escaleras y saltan al suelo y luego dirigirse a los espectadores -Como les hemos dicho, podría no ser los más rápidos…- decía Lincoln.

-Ni podríamos no ser los más fuertes- dijo Linka que se sentó en el sofá junto a Lincoln.

-Pero para librarnos de todos nuestros hermanos fuera del camino, vale la pena tener un plan- dijo Lincoln.

-Se olvidaron de mí- dijo Lucy revelando estar ya en el sofá lo cual ocasiona que los hermanos se asusten y caigan al sofá.

-¡Lucy! ¡Siempre nos olvidamos de Lucy!- dijeron tanto Lincoln y Linka sintiéndose como tontos por olvidarse de su hermana gótica.

-La historia de mi vida- dijo Lucy.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- pregunto Lincoln.

-Es el estreno de la temporada de mi programa favorito, "Vampiros de la melancolía"- dijo Lucy.

-Este es el episodio final de "ARGGH" que todo el mundo va a estar hablando mañana en la escuela- dijo Linka.

-¡Por favor déjanos ver ARGGH por favor te lo suplicamos con una cereza negra encima!- dijeron tanto Lincoln como Linka suplicando.

-Lo siento chicos, pero ya conocen la regla- (leerlo en cámara lenta) -Yo llegué aquí… **primero** -.

-¡NOOOOOO!- gritaron los gemelos peli-blanco pero Lincoln mira un control y lo lame -¡Ja!-.

Lucy levanta el verdadero control -Ese es el otro control que Lily arrojó al retrete-.

Lincoln frota su lengua y escupe todos los gérmenes que pueda, mientras Linka solo se asquea por lo que vio, y a continuación ambos lloran por haber perdido.

-Lo siento chicos, pero no me perderé mis vampiros, Edwin es tan frío, atormentado y misterioso ' _Sigh_ ', si tan sólo no fuera de otro siglo…- dijo Lucy.

-Otro siglo- dijeron Lincoln y Linka teniendo una idea.

-Está bien Lucy, tú mira tú programa en el gran televisor a color- dijo Lincoln.

-Nosotros iremos a ver el nuestro en el viejo televisor blanco y negro de papá- dijo Linka.

-Blanco y Negro son mis colores favoritos- dijo Lucy.

-Sí, así ver nuestro programa será un poco más… ¡tenebroso!- dijo Lincoln.

-Lo tenebroso también es mi color favorito- dijo Lucy.

-Bueno, goza de tus vampiros, vamos Lincoln- dijo Linka que junto a Lincoln a punto de retirarse.

-Espera, usare el viejo televisor- dijo Lucy desesperada por lo que pedía.

Se corta a la escena a la habitación de Lucy donde Lincoln se encontró gruñendo al entrar la televisión al otro lado de la cama.

¿Cómo pueden dos colores ser tan pesados?- Lincoln cargaba el pesado televisor y lo pone sobre la cama de Lucy -Aquí lo tienes-.

-Ahora a conectarlo…- Linka ve que el enchufe del televisor esta algo degastado -Ssí que ahora podrás estar contenta o triste o lo que la emoción que sea que quieras-.

-Y yo no seré olvidado en la oscuridad- Lincoln enchufa el televisor y gracias a eso va la luz -Dang it-.

* * *

Muchos de los niños Loud murmuran en la confusión acerca de la interrupción de la energía y todos estaban asustados y preguntándose ¿Qué paso?

-¡Muy bien, muy bien, todo el mundo tranquilo!- dijo Lori con su tono de "autoridad".

-¡Chicos, no puedo ver nada creo que he quedado ciego!- dijo Loni.

-No, no te quedaste ciego tonto, ¿Qué rayos pasó?- pregunto Lori.

-Estábamos conectando el viejo televisor para Lucy- dijo Lincoln.

-Y eso debió hacer que las luces se apagaran- dijo Linka terminando la frase.

-Por supuesto que fue su culpa- dijo Lori lo cual hace que los demás hermanos se quejan de lo que hicieron Lincoln y Linka.

-Lo único que hicimos fue conectar ese torpe televisor viejo- dijeron Lincoln y Linka.

-¡Oigan!, yo sé por qué se fueron las luces, porque se aburrieron- dijo Lane que se ríe mientras sus hermanos suspiran de fastidio -¿Entienden?, ¿Entienden?-.

-Fue tan bueno que se merece una galleta- Levi le entrega una a Lane.

-Oh, gracias- Lane se come la galleta -Como sea, ¿qué le dijo una bombilla a otra?- pregunto Lane cuando de repente comienza a brillar intensamente lo cual el resto de los hermanos se sorprenden por eso.

-Estás brillando- dijo Lincoln.

-Oh, ¿Ya se los había dicho?- dijo Lane.

-No chico, tú estás brillando- dijo Luna.

-Hay wow- dijo Lane asombrado por lo que le paso.

-Todo el mundo aléjense de Lane- dijo Lori en lo que los hermanos dan un paso atrás -Levi, mamá y papá dijeron que no podías usar a tus hermanos para experimentar nunca más-.

-¡Sí! No después de lo que me hiciste- dijo Loni enojado recordando lo sucedido.

 _Flashback_

Loni y Levi estaban en la habitación de Levi con Loni experimentando efectos secundarios de algún experimento de Levi, su cara estaba muy hinchado y cubierto de manchas de alguna sustancia.

Siento la cara extraña- dijo Loni.

 _Fin de flashback_

-Clásico, todo lo que hice fue infundir la bioluminiscente de la medusa Aequorea victoria a una galleta, la llamo _"Brillorio"_ , además ahora podemos ver- dijo Levi.

-Está bien, ¡Todo el mundo acérquense a Lane!- dijo Lori en lo que todos se acercaron a Lane como les dijo Lori.

Siempre supe que era "la luz" de su vida- Lane se ríe de su chiste mientras que el resto de sus hermanos suspiran.

-Y bueno, ¿qué tal si restablecemos la corriente?- sugirió Linka.

-Oigan, si mamá y papá no están, yo estoy a cargo, así que primero tenemos que hacer un conteo para saber si estamos todos- dijo Lori en lo que Lincoln empezó a contar.

-Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete, ocho, nueve, diez, once y yo, si estamos todos aquí y bien contados- dijo Lincoln.

-Te olvidaste de mí- dijo Lucy apareciendo detrás de su hermano.

Lincoln grita y cae al suelo después de ser sorprendido por Lucy.

-¿Puedo ir a revisar el interruptor de circuito antes de que Lucy me ocasione un infarto?- dijo Lincoln ya asustado, solo por la presencia de su hermana

-De nuevo estoy a cargo, yo lo hare, ¿Dónde está esa cosa del circuito?- pregunto Lori.

-En el sótano- dijo Linka.

* * *

Los niños llegan al sótano y la sombra de Lori mira por encima de la oscuridad del aterrador sótano.

-¿Por qué yo tengo que hacer esto?- pregunto Lori asustada.

-¡Porque tu estas a cargo!- responden el resto de los hermanos Loud con ira.

-Muy bien, muy bien, vamos Lane, alumbra el camino- dijo Lori.

-Esa es la idea más brillante que has tenido hoy- Lane se ríe pero su resplandor desaparece -Oooh, creí que seguiría así esta noche, pero creo que me estoy apagando- Lane se ríe al mismo tiempo que el resto de sus hermanos suspiran.

-Levi, dale otra de esas galletas, no lo diremos- dijo Lori.

-Negativo, esa era la única, un prototipo- dijo Levi anotando en su portapapeles.

-Excelente…- Lori escucho unos crujido de madera y suspira de miedo -Hay algo en el sótano no voy a bajar allí-.

-Oh, te asusta la oscuridad- dijo Lynn burlándose.

-No me asusta, tú eres el que se asusta- dijo Lori.

-Yo soy un hombre, no le tengo miedo de nada- dijo Lynn pero Lucy lo asusta con un simple "Boo", lo cual hace que la mayoría de los chicos empiezan a discutir, los gemelos comienzan a temblar de miedo.

-¡HAY UN FANTASMA EN EL SOTANO!- gritaron tanto Lola como Leif.

-¡Chicos!, Linka y yo nos estamos quedando sin tiempo, es muy importante que yo... yo... yo...- Lincoln suspira de derrota y Linka pone su mano en su hombro y asiente -Arreglemos esto, ¡guarden silencio!- grito Lincoln en lo que todos dejan de discutir.

-Vengan aquí los dos, no hay nada que temer- dijo Linka que abraza a los gemelos para calmarlos -Sus hermanos mayores los protegerán, de hecho…-.

-Nosotros vamos a protegerlos a todos ustedes, ¡porque yo soy Cadete Lincoln!, estudiante altamente entrenado de la Academia de excelentes cazadores de fantasma o... ¡ARRGH!"- Lincoln se pone unas gafas de visión nocturna y toma su _Walkie-Talkie_ -Cadete Clyde, aquí el cadete Lincoln, Olvida el plan, voy a necesitar refuerzos- en ese momento Clyde entra a la casa.

-Cadete Clyde reportándose para el deber- dijo Clyde listo pero luego se da cuenta de Lori y se enamora -¿Lololo-Lori?- en ese momento comienza a actuar como un robot -¡ALERTA ROJA, ALERTA ROJA, no computa, circuito sobrecargados, DEBO ABORTAR misión!- se va de la casa aun actuando como robot.

-Les dije que es incómodo- dijo Linka a la audiencia.

Después de ese incomodo momento, Lincoln se preparaba para bajar -Ahora voy a descender en el lugar más tenebroso de la casa: "EL SOTANO", pero no teman, con mis googles/gafas de visión nocturna oficial marca ARRGH, puedo ver en la oscuridad-.

-Espera Lincoln, creo que se te olvida que…- decía Linka justo cuando Lincoln comienza a bajar, pero se desliza hacia abajo por las escaleras y pierde su _Walkie-Talkie_.

-Lincoln, ¿estás bien?- pregunto Lori.

-¡La mala noticia es que mis googles/gafas sólo son de juguete, y no veo en la oscuridad, la buena es que protegieron mi cara del suelo duro del sótano!- dijo Lincoln desde el sótano.

-Oigan creo que mi video-cámara tiene visión nocturna- dijo Lane.

Linka emocionada toma la cámara -¡Genial!, ¡es como las cámaras que usan en ARRGH!, ¡Espera abajo Lincoln!, voy a bajar- Linka se preparaba para bajar pero…

-Espera ustedes no van a dejarnos aquí solos, ¿verdad? quiero decir, no podríamos dejarlos bajar allí solos, todos debemos bajar juntos… como grupo- Lori fuerza una incómoda sonrisa suplicante.

-Muy bien vamos a guiarlos- dijo Linka.

* * *

El sótano; Lincoln y Linka está a la cabeza con la cámara de Lane como su guía.

-Procuren quedarse cerca, no sabemos que podría estar acechando aquí en la oscuridad- dijo Lincoln.

-No hay nada gracioso de esta situación, aunque me gusta "el humor negro"- dijo Lane.

-¿Algo está tocando mi mano?- pregunto Loni.

-Eres tú mismo- dijo Lynn.

-Odio los sótanos- dijo Lori.

Entonces se escucha un extraño sonido que asusto a todos -¡¿Qué es ese rugido?!- pregunto Lori.

Todos los chicos se asustan y Linka enfoca la cámara a la fuente -No se asusten, solo es la tubería – dijo Linka pero entonces se escucha otro sonido aterrador.

-¡¿Qué son esos rasguños?!- dijo Loni.

Todos se asustan de nuevo y Lincoln toma la cámara y comprueba -No se asusten, sólo es Cliff el gato- dijo Lincoln en lo que Cliff está utilizando la pared para arañar y luego maullar.

-¡¿Qué es ese olor?!- Lynn se tapa la nariz por lo que olio en lo que Lincoln ve algo familiar.

-Sólo es Lily con el pañal lleno- dijo Lincoln viendo como Luna cargaba a Lily y es comprensible el asco por su hermana bebé.

-Popo-.

-Lo ven chicos les dijimos, que no hay nada que temer…- decía Linka en lo que se escucha otro ruido siniestro sorprendiendo a todos los hermanos Loud.

-¡¿Qué es eso?!- pregunto Lori asustada.

- _Lincoln... Lincoln..._ \- se escuchaba una voz desde la oscuridad.

-¡ES UN FANTASMA, y sabe mi nombre!- grito Lincoln aterrado y todos los chicos empiezan a correr alrededor y todos ellos con excepto Lucy están gritando de terror.

-¡Yo salvare a mis hermanas y hermanos!- Lincoln carga valientemente contra el "fantasma", pero luego las luces se encienden de nuevo y resulta Lincoln está atacando el cesto de la ropa -¡Hi-yah! ¡Toma eso, espíritu maligno!-.

Luego se revela que Lori encontró el interruptor y al tocarlo regresaron de nuevo las luces -Cálmate Lincoln, no es un fantasma, es la ropa sucia- dijo Lori.

Lincoln emerge de la lavandería y sonríe con timidez y Linka solo suspira de vergüenza por lo que hiso su hermano; también resulta que el sonido venía de su _Walkie-Talkie_.

- _¡Lincoln! ¡Lincoln!, ¿Me escuchas?_ \- la voz se revela que era Clyde.

-¿Clyde?- pregunto Lincoln.

- _Sólo llamo para decir que lamento no ser un buen cadete ARRGH, y ¿tu hermana lista para salir con alguien más joven?_ \- pregunto Clyde.

-¡Eso nunca va a pasar!- respondió directa Lori.

- _¡¿Esa fue tu hermana?! ALERTA ROJA, ALERTA ROJA, SOBRECARGA, SOBRECARGA_ \- dijo Clyde cortando la llamada.

Lincoln y Linka tiene una de esas caras de _"Las cosas que tengo que aguantar"_ por cómo se comportaba Clyde.

-¡Oigan aun no puede ver!- dijo Loni que tenía los ojos cerrados.

-Abre los ojos… idiota- dijo Levi.

-¡Es un milagro!- dijo Loni.

-El primero que llegue al sofá manda en el sofá- dijo Lori.

-¡Todavía podemos llegar primero!- dijeron los gemelos de pelo blanco.

Lincoln y Linka se apresura al sofá para que uno de ellos puedan ser el primero uno a uno, pasan todos sus hermanos y hermanas; se las arreglaron para llegar primeros y agarrar el control remoto y encienden el televisor sólo para ser descubrir que su programa se había acabado.

 **¡Guau ese sin duda fue el mejor episodio de ARRGH que he visto! ¡Odiaría que se lo hubieran perdido!** \- dijo el anunciador Hunter Spector.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- grito Lincoln para luego se lamenta -No puedo creer que no vimos nuestro programa…- Lincoln comienza a romper en llanto y Linka también se lamenta y tratando de consolar a su hermano, sus demás hermanos ven lo miserable que es y se siente muy mal por ellos, sobretodo de Lincoln.

Lori le entrega un paquete de palomitas a ambos -Siento que no hayan visto su programa chicos-.

-Pero lo vivieron, echen un vistazo- Lane conecta su video-cámara al televisor y le muestra lo que filmaron.

Todos se reunieron en el sofá y ven a disfrutar de su pequeña aventura en el cine y Lincoln y Linka están felices de haber vivido un gran espectáculo como el que vivieron hoy y junto a su familia.

\- Saben, puede que nos hallamos perdido nuestro programa, pero a veces no se trata de ser el primero- dijo Lincoln.

-Si, a veces se trata de estar juntos, todos nosotros- dijo Linka.

-Se olvidaron de mi- dijo Lucy llegando de repente y todos se asustan por su aparición.


	2. Recibe el Mensaje

**The Loud House no me pertenece, este programa es propiedad de** **Chris Savino y Nickelodeon**

* * *

 **Recibe el Mensaje**

* * *

En la casa Loud se escuchan algunos efectos de sonido de videojuegos se podían escuchar, Linka estaba jugando un juego de realidad virtual en el que lucha con los zombis con breakdance.

-¡Toma esto, zombi!, ¡Siente mi ataque cretino!- Linka mata al zombi y hace un empuje pélvico, Linka seguía con su breakdance hasta subir las escaleras y hacer más movimientos en el pasillo donde entonces entra en una habitación en particular.

-¡LINKA!- grito alguien y Linka levanta sus gafas y ve a Lori hacer una cara enfadada con ella y grita del susto -Sólo hay una regla en esta casa: ¡No te metas en mi habitación, si te encuentro aquí de nuevo, literalmente te convertiré en un pretzel humano!- regresa a su teléfono para hablar con… -No, a ti no Bobby, uno segundo ¿sí?- Lori patea a Linka fuera de su habitación.

Linka se pone sus gafas de nuevo y sigue bailando mientras golpea zombis hasta el baño -¡Oh, yeah!- ella entra al baño y se da cuenta de lo que está haciendo -Los zombis no tienen que ver esto- Linka se quita las gafas y las coloca sobre el lavamanos pero luego se escucha un golpe en la puerta -¡Ocupado!- grito Linka, pero luego los golpes pasan a golpeteos -No puedo creer esto…- ella abre la puerta para ver a Lori allí.

-Bobby, no adivinaras lo que Whitney me dijo hoy- dijo Lori hablando con su novio por teléfono.

-¿Que no respetas la privacidad de una chica?- pregunto Linka molesta.

-No tonto, para nada, estaba toda…- Lori ignoro a Linka y la hecha del baño.

Linka va a su habitación pero luego se da cuenta de algo… -¡Oh no, mis lentes de juego!- Linka se apresura al baño, pero es detenida por Lola y Leif que se visten de alguna clase de vestimenta de autoridad.

-¡Sin correr en los pasillos!- grito Leif.

-¿Eh? ¿De qué estás hablando?- pregunto Linka confundida.

-¿Leif, este gusano te está molestando?- dijo Lola escribe algo en su libreta.

-Somos los nuevos monitores en la escuela, por lo que estamos practicando en casa- dijo Leif en lo que Lola le da una "multa" a Linka.

-Si te vemos corriendo de nuevo, ¡serán castigado, ya encerramos a Lane por contar chistes malos!- Lola revela tener a Lane estaba en una celda de cartón.

-Oigan, ¿ya saben el del ladrón que robo un calendario?, consiguió 12 meses, (redoble de tambores) ¿entienden?- dijo Lane.

-¡Son cinco minutos más, bolsa de basura!- grito Lola.

-Bueno, bueno, respetare el límite de velocidad, lo juro- dijo Linka.

-¡NO JURES!- grito Leif.

Los gemelos entran a su habitación/oficina, entonces Linka prosigue al baño, solo para encontrar que sus gafas estaban destrozados ahora.

-Alguien pisoteó mis lentes, ¡NOOOOOO!- ella grito al ver sus preciados lentes en ese estado- entonces ella dedujo quien fue y entonces ve como Lori se va en la camioneta familiar -¡LORI ERES HORRIBLE!-.

* * *

Más tarde, Lincoln y Clyde estaba en la habitación escuchando la historia del incidente.

-Un minuto me deslizo sobre los no-muertos, y al siguiente…- ella arroja los lentes rotos con ira -Todo el culpa de Lori-.

-En verdad ciento lo de tu juego hermana- dijo Lincoln.

-¡No puedo creerlo!- dijo Clyde feliz sosteniendo el juego

-Lo sé, ni siquiera le dijo que lo sentía- dijo Lincoln.

-No, no puedo creer que esto fuera tocados por sus hermosos piecitos…- dijo Clyde abrazando el aparato.

-Si quieres te presto mis lentes de…- decía Lincoln.

-Basta de eso Clyde… y olvida eso hermano, Lori es un monstruo solo le importa hablar por su tonto teléfono- dijo Linka muy enojada.

-¿Y qué harás al respecto?- pregunto Lincoln.

-Voy a hacerle una llamada que nunca olvidara- dijo Linka.

-¿Qué le dirás?- pregunto Clyde.

Linka busca en su cajón y saca una hoja de papel y se lo muestra a Clyde y Lincoln.

-¿Por qué? 'espacio' es la peor hermano/a del mundo- dijo Clyde leyendo el título de la carta.

\- Sabia que esto sería útil algún día, pero no sabía con qué hermano o hermana la usaría… y no Lincoln, tu o Lily son una excepción- dijo Linka lo cual Lincoln suspira de alivio, pero entonces Linka escribe el nombre de Lori en el espacio en blanco -Pero tu Lori Loud, has hecho una decisión muy sencilla- dijo una Linka de forma maliciosa y entonces marca el número de teléfono de Lori en su teléfono pato.

Mientras la música de espera suena, Luna toca un _riffs_ a la última nota del tono de Lori.

-Agh, debe estar cargando su teléfono, no importa lo dejare en un correo de voz- dijo Linka.

- _Hola soy Lori, ya sabes que hacer-._

-Hola Lori, soy tu querida hermana Linka, hay algo que he pensado decirte, tu eres…- Linka entra en un estado de furia ciega sobre Lori, meintras Luna entra en su habitación y toca con su guitarra para censurar el duro mensaje y falta de cualquier profano que puede contener, a la vez que Clyde se asustaba por la desesperación de como la chica de sus sueños estaba siendo insultada -Y por eso… ¡ERES LA PEOR HERMANA DEL MUNDO!- entonces ella cuelga el teléfono -¿Qué opinas, Clyde?-.

Clyde desmaya después de escuchar eso y luego entra Lori.

-Oye, hermanita, sólo quiero disculparme por pisar tu horrible juguete, así que salí a comprarte uno nuevo- dijo Lori lo cual deja sin palabras a los gemelos de pelo blanco.

-¿Qué hiciste que cosa?- pregunto Lincoln sin creer lo que escucho mientras Lori le arroja unos nuevos lentes a Linka.

-Además me impresionas que no te enfadaras por esto, eres muy madura- dijo Lori.

-Sí, esa soy yo, la señorita madura- dijo Linka de forma nerviosa- cuando Lori deja la habitación, Linka se da cuenta que cometió un terrible error -Chicos, ¿Qué he hecho? Llamé a Lori una- ( _riff de guitarra_ ) -Cuando en realidad es una…- ( _sonido de arpa_ ) -¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?...-

-Talvez deberías…- decía Lincoln.

-¡Tienes razón!, Lori claramente no ha escuchado el mensaje de voz, o ya sería un pretzel humano, ¡tenemos que borrar el mensaje!- dijo Linka.

-Tú misma te metiste en este lio, pero te ayudare porque eres mi hermana- dijo Lincoln.

-¿Eh?- Clyde regresa en si por un segundo solo para caer de nuevo al piso.

-Buena charla- dijo Linka.

* * *

Linka, Lincoln y Clyde están llegando a la puerta y vieron a Lola y Leif están siguiendo un rastro de popo que conduce desde la sala Lynn y Lucy a la de Lane y Luna; Lori salió de su habitación cerrando su habitación y tecleo una contraseña de seguridad y se va.

-Perfecto, Lori no tiene su celular lo que significa que se sigue cargando- dijo Lincoln.

-Bien, nuestra misión es entrar a su habitación y borrar el mensaje antes de que ella vuelva- dijo Linka.

-Pero su habitación está fuera de los límites- dijo Clyde.

-Así es, y por eso necesito que tú la vigiles- dijo Linka.

-Es sencillo, siempre la estoy vigilando- dijo Clyde seguro causando un poco de incomodidad a los gemelos.

-¡Entonces adelante!- dijo Linka.

Los 3 chicos hacen un _fistbump_ para la suerte.

Clyde va a través del pasillo para el pasillo -En posición-.

-Entendido- dijo Lincoln.

-Reconozco popo cuando la veo, y definitivamente eso el popo- dijo Leif.

-Rayos hay popo, lo siento hermana, no puedes pasar directo, así que voy vas a tener que rodear un poco- dijo Lincoln.

Linka sale de la habitación mientras que los gemelos comprueban el sonido que hizo sólo para ver que no era nada, ella se esconde arriba en la parte superior de la puerta y tira una comida de hámster que Geo ve y va tras ella.

-¡Hey, bola de pelo! ¡No corras!- grito Leif en lo que ambos gemelos van a dar caza a Geo.

\- ¡Oye, ya te dijimos, vuelve aquí!- gritaron Lola y Leif.

Linka va directo a la rejilla de ventilación -Ya entre-.

Clyde revisaba un esquema digital de la casa -Bien, avanza dos clics al norte, gira a la izquierda, y estarás justo sobre el objetivo- dijo Clyde.

Linka se desliza hacia abajo desde dentro del ducto -Tengo el paquete en la mira- Linka Interrumpe en la habitación de Lori y encuentra el teléfono todavía cargándose.

-¡Linka! ¡Lori ya viene!- grito Clyde.

-Tendrás que acorralarla- dijo Lincoln vigilando desde su habitación.

-Entendido…- Clyde se dibuja un bigote en el labio superior con un marcador y arranca la camisa, revelando un esmoquin blanco debajo de ella y actúa tan galán con Lori cuando se acerca -Hey, hermosa, ¿tomas esta escalera a menudo?-.

-Lo haré ahora… encanto ~...- Lori le guiña el ojo.

Linka agarra el teléfono y comienza a reproducir el mensaje - _Hey Lori, soy tu querida hermana Linka…_ \- Entonces Linka borra el mensaje - _Mensaje borrado_ \- Linka se escapa justo antes de que Lori entrara, pero luego resulta que todo era sólo una dramatización de lo que podría suceder.

* * *

-¡Y así es como lo haremos!- dijo Lincoln.

-¡Me encanta!, especialmente la parte donde hablo con Lori!- dijo Clyde que empieza a aplicarse perfume sobre él lo cual hace que Lincoln y Linka tosan por eso.

-Espera, ¿ese es mi perfume?- pregunto Linka.

No…, es la que usaba mi abuela- dijo Clyde tratando de sonar convincente.

-Este es el plano de las ventilas Lincoln le entrega a Clyde un dibujo de unos "planos" de la casa cubiertas de manchas rojas por todas partes.

-¿Estas son manchas de comida?- pregunto Clyde.

-Comí sándwiches de tomate mientras hacia el plano- dijo Lincoln en lo que oyen una puerta abriéndose.

-Silencio, Lori viene- dijo Linka.

Lori cierra la puerta de su habitación y escribe la contraseña de seguridad al igual que en la dramatización.

-Muy bien, hagámoslo- dijo Lincoln.

Clyde salta hacia la posición igual que en la dramatización -¡Estoy… EN POSICIÓN!-

El comentario en voz alta en el otro extremo golpean los oídos Lincoln y Linka.

-Entendido- dijo Lincoln y ambos ven a Lola escribirle algo a Lily que no usaba pañal.

-No, no puedo dejarte pasar sin una orden- dijo Lola pero Lily solo se rie.

Linka se coloca en posición, pero Cliff se pone sobre su sombrero y comienza a acomodarse sobre ella, Linka se lo quita de encima sólo para que la cola del gato golpea su nariz y provoca un estornudo con el pañal de Lily.

-La próxima vez, ¡recuerda que es una zona de pañal obligatorio!- grito Lola.

Linka se da cuenta de lo que utilizó y vomita, esto provoca la atención de los guardias gemelos y se esconde hasta la puerta, pero sus manos están cubiertas de salsa de tomate, lo que le hace resbalar.

-Gah… porque también tuve que comer con salsa de tomate- dijo Linka tratando de mantenerse firme.

Los gemelos ven a Lily que gatea lejos de ellas.

-¡Esta gateando hacia allá!- grito Leif en lo que ambos la persiguen, Linka se las arregla para colarse en las rejillas de ventilación.

-Chicos, ya entre- dijo Linka sin saber que Lucy está justo al lado de suyo.

-Hola Linka- dijo Lucy lo cual Linka grita del susto.

-Lucy, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- pregunto Linka.

- _Lucy siempre va a allí a pensar_ \- dijo Lincoln desde el _Walkie-Talkie_.

-Además, escribí un nuevo poema titulado 'Ventilar'- dijo Lucy recitando su poema:

 _"Dentro del muro"_

 _"Todo es como mudo"_

 _"Si quedo atrapada"_

 _"Escuchen mi llamada"._

-Claaaaaaro…- decía Linka muy nerviosa -Clyde, ¿Cómo llego a la habitación? Ahora- Linka se arrastra lejos de Lucy para luego proseguir con su camino.

 _Tres clics y a la derecha, o son tres a la derecha y luego un clic, espera ¿Qué es un clic?_ \- dijo Clyde.

-No importa, creo que ya llegue…- Linka cae a través de la escotilla de ventilación y cae pero Lucy la atrapa antes de que se golpeara en el piso del baño.

-Hola Linka- dijo Lucy.

-Uf Gracias Lucy- dijo Linka viendo que su radio de Lincoln cayó en el inodoro.

- _¿Linka, todo está bien?_ \- pregunto Lincoln

Linka se columpia y sumerge la radio hasta sacarlo -IUGH, sí hermano- se asquea debido a que su radio ha sido contaminado con agua del inodoro -Todo está perfecto-.

* * *

Linka continúa arrastrándose por la ventilación hasta por fin llegar al punto.

-Tengo el paquete en la mira- dijo Linka.

- _¿Paquete?, ¿Qué pasa con el teléfono de Lori?_ \- pregunto Clyde.

- _El "paquete", es el teléfono de Lori_ \- dijo Lincoln.

- _Pues sean más claro por favor_ \- dijo Clyde.

Linka hace un _facepalm_ y entra en la habitación de Lori a través de una cuerda de color rojo, sin embargo la cuerda parece estar rompiéndose.

-Clyde, ¿qué tipo de soga es esta?- pregunto Linka.

- _Soga de regaliz de cereza_ \- dijo Clyde.

Linka grita y golpea el piso de la habitación, lo cual llama la atención de Lori mientras se dirige hacia las escaleras para comprobar que paso.

-¡Linka, Lori ya viene!- dijo Clyde en pánico pero luego se tranquiliza -No te preocupes, la acorralare- Clyde se dibuja un bigote falso en el labio superior y quita la camisa y se pone frente a Lori sólo para ser sorprendido por la belleza de la chica.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Lori.

Clyde consigue repentinamente una hemorragia nasal desagradable por su timidez.

-¡IUGH, que asco!- Lori corre a su habitación asqueada por lo que vio -¡Lincoln, si está ahí, llévate a tu amigo raro!-.

Linka estaba a punto de eliminar el mensaje cuando escucha Lori a punto de entrar, ella entra y mira a su alrededor con una mirada de disgusto en su cara, pero Linka se esconde debajo de la cama antes de que Lori la viera, Lori se saca sus zapatos justo cuando golpeó en la cara a Linka.

-Ugh…- Linka se cierra su boca pero fue lo suficiente para que Lori escuchara.

Lori sospechosamente revisa debajo de su cama solo para encontrar… -Así que hay estaban todos mis zapatos- ella ve todos sus zapatos debajo de su cama.

Linka había escapado de su línea de visión y trata de alcanzar el teléfono, pero Walt picotea y luego muerde el dedo de Linka, ella mantiene su grito de dolor pero el teléfono de Lori termine de cargarse.

-Al fin- ella agarra su teléfono -¡Ooh! ¡Nuevos mensajes!, soy tan amada- se va de la habitación muy feliz.

-¡Misión comprometida!, ¡El paquete se ha movido! ¿Clyde?- decía Linka,

En el pasillo Lincoln trata de que Clyde reaccione y ha cubierto su nariz con pañuelos de papel para detener el sangrado.

-Clyde ¿estás bien amigo?- decía Lincoln tratando de reanimar a su mejor amigo.

Mientras Lori está escuchando todos sus mensajes…

- _Hola nena soy Bobby ¿Cree que siempre estaremos juntos?_ \- el primer mensaje era de Bobby, el novio de Lori.

-Aww, voy a guardar ese- dijo Lori lo cual Clyde se desmaya de nuevo al oír eso mientras Lincoln solo se lamenta por su amigo.

- _Oye nena, Bobby de nuevo, nuestro nombre de pareja debe ser Bori o Lobby_ -.

-Guardar- Lori guardo el mensaje.

Linka se apresura a dejar la habitación de Lori antes de que escuche su mensaje, pero los gemelos lo detienen

-¡Te lo advertimos, saco de basura!- dijo Lola.

-Hay castigo para Linka- dijo Leif.

-¡Miren, Lane está escapando!- dijo Lincoln lo cual los gemelos dan la vuelta y Linka y Lincoln hacen una fuga a la planta baja.

-¡Oigan!- grito Leif.

-Oh, olvida a esos tontos, salió de nuestra jurisdicción- dijo Lola.

-Sí, vallamos por donas- dijo Leif.

Ambos se dirigen a su cuarto para un descanso con dona, mientras Linka y Lincoln llegan abajo y se enteran de que ya es demasiado tarde y Lori ya se está escuchando el mensaje de odio.

- _Hola Lori, soy tu querida hermana Linka…_ -.

-¡Lori!- Linka salta hacia allá en lenta hacia ella - **¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!** \- todo regresa a velocidad normal -¡Uf!-.

- _Hay algo que he pensado decirte, eres una…._ -.

Linka mira con horror, pero Lori elimina el mensaje antes de que la queja puede comenzar.

-Ugh borrar, Linka hay dos reglas en esta casa, aléjate de mi habitación, y nunca llames a mi teléfono, mi correo de voz ya está bastante lleno sin tontos mensajes tuyos- dijo Lori.

-Cielos Lori, lo lamento- dijo Linka con un pequeño toque de sarcasmo.

-Pero, lo dejare pasar esta vez porque fuiste muy madura cuando rompí tu tonto juguete- dijo Lori.

-Sí claro, ese soy yo, la señorita madura- dijo Linka con nervios.

Luego Lori recibe una llamada y la contesta -Bobby, sólo 12 mensajes hoy, ¿creí que te interesaba más?- dijo Lori subiendo las escaleras.

-Bueno estuvo cerca, la próxima vez que tengas un problema con uno de nuestros hermanos, ve a hablar con ellos en vez de dejarles un mensaje o escribir una carta horrible- dijo Lincoln.

-Tienes razón…- Linka se da cuenta de algo… -Hablando de eso, ¿dónde está esa carta?- mira a su alrededor, pero no la encuentra.

Mientras Lori seguía hablando con Bobby por teléfono -Si quieres que nuestro nombre de pareja "Lobby", tendrás que mostrar un poco de… Lori ve algo en el piso -¿Qué es esto?, ¿Por Lori es la peor hermano/a del mundo?, Bobby, me tengo que ir, ¡Estoy a punto de convertir a Linka en un pretzel humano!- grito Linka después de lee la carta a Linka y se enfurece -¡Linka! ¡¿Qué es esto?!-.

-Bueno, es el momento de hacer el baile oficial de la Casa Loud: la chica corriendo- Linka se pone sus nuevos lentes de juego y empieza a bailar lejos de la ira de Lori.

-Cuando te ponga las manos encima, te voy a…- decía Lori justo cuando Luna toca afuera al pasillo para censurar la oración de la venganza de Lori, al igual que lo hizo con Lincoln.


End file.
